


little drummer boy

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: In this musical production, there is only one beat to drum to.





	little drummer boy

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s not that he’s jealous, Ohkura tells himself. Okay, maybe he is, just a little bit. He considers himself a professional drummer and yet here he is banging on the taiko while Koichi and that other guy get to do all of the fun choreography.

It’s not that he thinks he’s better than Koichi, oh no, Koichi is a professional at practically everything. As the costar, however, Ohkura feels that it should have been him out there with Koichi, playing all of the different kinds of drums while turning and switching in one flawless motion. He could totally do it, too. He’s watched the sequence enough times, even before he was cast.

After the curtain falls on the second to last night, Ohkura loiters until everyone else leaves and approaches the backstage area cautiously, like a child sneaking into school after hours. He uncovers the multiple drum sets and arranges them on the stage, taking his time to make sure that they’re all in the right places. He produces his drumsticks from his back pocket and raises them over his head, mentally preparing his mind and body to create the beat and move in time with it.

It’s different without the accompanying music, but Ohkura feels it all the same. He closes his eyes and begins, the silent rhythm filling his senses as he moves naturally to the other drums and follows the choreography to the very last bang. His adrenaline high, his heart beating fast, he falls to his knees and cradles the drumsticks in both hands, happy that he got a chance to perform the sequence even if there’s nobody here to see it.

A single series of claps rouse him from his internal celebration, and he quickly turns his head to see a small figure in a robe approaching him from the empty seats. He shouldn’t be surprised to see Koichi here so late but he is, immediately bowing and preparing for a scolding.

“You look good doing that,” Koichi says, joining him on the stage.

Ohkura lifts his head, confused. “T-thank you, Koichi-kun. I’m sorry I’m here without permission -”

Koichi holds up a hand, halts his apology. “I would have never known if I wasn’t trying to sleep in the back row.” He shuffles a bit embarrassedly. “I was planning on rehearsing this scene first thing in the morning. Do you think you could leave it set up?”

“Of course,” Ohkura answers with a smile, grateful to not be in trouble. “Did you see the whole thing?”

Nodding, Koichi motions for Ohkura to stand up. “Your body is shaking when you play the drums that are above your head. It’s from the way you’re standing.”

Ohkura moves in front of the drums in question, eager to be taught the proper way. “Thank you for your guidance,” he says politely.

Koichi doesn’t answer, only walks behind him and maneuvers him around. First are the arms, which turned with elbows out. Koichi pokes a finger in the middle of his back, making him stand straight, and then his hands are on Ohkura’s hips and legs, positioning him in a wide-spread squat. It’s wider than Koichi normally stands, but Ohkura’s considerably taller and this way there’s less weight on his knees. His weight is shifted evenly as Koichi turns his feet and steps back while Ohkura holds the stance and feels eyes on him.

“Now play.”

It’s like a natural reaction, the way his eyes become unseeing as he bangs on the overhead drums. It’s a lot more comfortable this way, and his muscles don’t twitch at all until Koichi’s behind him again, repositioning his elbows that dropped. He doesn’t move away this time, holding Ohkura’s arms high as he continues to play, then his hands are slipping to Ohkura’s waist, turning his torso with the corresponding arm.

Ohkura’s completely in the zone, his comfort increased with each alteration Koichi makes to his body. Koichi’s fingers return to his hips, rolling them out just the slightest bit when Ohkura bangs with both of the drumsticks at the same time. Even though it’s a rather perverse way to stand, it makes all the difference and Ohkura feels all of the tension accumulating in the right places.

“Good form,” Koichi’s mumbling behind his shoulder, moving closer until he’s flush against Ohkura’s back and guiding him. Left, right, left, right, together, together. Ohkura can feel Koichi’s breath through his shirt along with the faint perspiration that’s forming, the combination of the two making him shiver in a way that lingers. “Don’t stop.”

Ohkura thinks it a bit funny for Koichi being the one to say that when it’s all that wants to come out of his own mouth, particularly as Koichi’s hands slip under his shirt and meet just below his belly button. As instructed, he continues playing, unintentionally speeding up the tempo when Koichi’s lips touch the back of his neck and his fingers approach his waistband.

“Too fast,” Koichi says against his skin. “You can’t let yourself get distracted.”

It takes all of Ohkura’s concentration to continue drumming properly while Koichi deftly unfastens his pants and wraps a hand around him. He didn’t even know he was hard until Koichi touched him, and he rolls his hips even more as a new kind of tension accumulates. “Koichi-kun,” he whispers, biting back a moan. “I can’t -”

“You stop and I stop.” Koichi blows air on his neck, and Ohkura’s knees almost give out from under him.

“Not fair,” he hisses, his body wanting nothing other than to collapse and surrender to Koichi’s ministrations. Still he carries on, using his arousal as momentum to play more forcefully, making up his own beat that seems to suffice Koichi as long as it remains at a steady pace.

Koichi’s free hand circles Ohkura’s waist until it meets his own, dipping between them to squeeze Ohkura’s ass and move against him. Ohkura feels the length between his cheeks and moans out loud, Koichi’s touch growing firmer with every beat of the drum.

“Koichi,” he breathes, foregoing the honorifics in favor of what he’s about to say. “There’s no way I can play and do this at the same time.”

Koichi doesn’t respond right away, fumbling with something he’s presumably pulled out of his robe, and when he does answer it’s in the form of a slick finger between Ohkura’s legs. “You may stop when you’re ready for me.”

Ohkura’s not bothering to hide his noises anymore, struggling to hold his stance with Koichi stimulating him from both sides. Two fingers, then three, Ohkura’s more than ready to come but he’ll certainly falter if he lets go. He makes it a few more stanzas before unceremoniously dropping his drumsticks to the floor, immediately leaning forward to grasp onto the bar under the drum and push back against Koichi.

Koichi doesn’t waste any time grabbing Ohkura by the hips and pressing inside, his gasps echoing in the empty auditorium along with Ohkura’s low moans. Ohkura’s eyes are squeezed shut, raw emotion running through his veins as he’s fucked purposefully by his senpai, his thighs quivering from both the muscle strain from drumming and the way Koichi’s pounding into him.

Koichi fucks like it’s choreographed, moving to the rhythm that they’re creating together from Koichi’s thrusts and the way Ohkura’s hips snap back to meet each one. Just like the drumming it’s not too fast, in fact it’s agonizingly slow as Koichi keeps up the gradual pace while burying himself deep inside Ohkura on every cycle.

Ohkura wants to explode but can’t; with each prod of his prostate he’s reminded that Koichi’s not touching him anymore, his hands otherwise occupied on his chest, ass, wherever Koichi wants to feel as his gasps turn into groans. He keeps up the tempo, though, probably proving a point but Ohkura’s too far gone to notice. He tries to push back more, make it faster, now meeting Koichi two to a beat, prying one of his hands off of the bar to touch himself and moaning shamelessly at the contact.

“No willpower,” Koichi mutters, using more force to thrust as Ohkura tightens around him. “ _Fuck_ …”

Ohkura echoes the word, each pump of his cock bringing him closer, but it isn’t until Koichi digs his fingers into his hips and ups his pace exponentially that he shudders and lets go, an incoherent string of syllables escaping his lungs as he spills into his hand and clenches around Koichi.

He barely notices Koichi finishing behind him as he finally loses control of his legs and slumps in Koichi’s hold, falling to the floor when he’s released. He lands on his hands and knees, fighting to catch his breath as he hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Koichi-kun,” he says quietly. “I tried not to fail you.”

A deep chuckle sounds from behind him, then arms are around him and Koichi’s lips are on his neck again. “Not bad for a first try. After you take a break, you can practice again.”

Ohkura almost laughs. “Practice, okay.”

Four hours and twelve minutes later, Ohkura earns his spot alongside Koichi for the drum scene in the final show.


End file.
